A Kiss Under an Umbrella
by rushiii
Summary: Juvia is walking home when it suddenly starts raining. Gray Fullbuster sees her and asks if they can share her umbrella. — gruvia


**12 Year Old Juvia's POV**

It was raining. It always rains when Juvia is around. Her friends hate it when it rains. Well, her ex-friends.

Juvia has no more friends.

Friend, after friend, after friend…

They all said Juvia would bring misfortune and bad luck. A boy even blamed her because it was raining the day before and he slipped and fell, not making the winning goal for his soccer team.

It wasn't Juvia's fault that the rain followed her everywhere.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

Why couldn't Juvia ever see the sun? Just… just once, Juvia would like to seen the sun, and feel the warm rays.

Juvia was walking home from school when a raven haired boy came up to her and asked to share Juvia's umbrella.

 **Gray's POV**

"Excuse me! If you wouldn't mind could we share your umbrella? Sorry," I asked the blue haired stranger, "I was walking back from school when all of the sudden it started pouring."

I noticed the stranger was wearing the same school uniform, so she probably went to my school. Her eyelashes were long and her skin was very pale. And she had beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Sure, Juvia doesn't mind." she scooted over and I got under the tiny umbrella, which shielded me from the cold rain drops.

The stranger talked in third person, which was pretty cool. Her voice was angelic too, even though she didn't look like she talked much. I wanted to start a conversation.

"So, uh… Juvia," I started, "do you go Fairy High too?" I asked as I pointed to the emblem on the school's uniform. It was supposed to look like a fairy with a tail.

"Yes, Juvia does." her answer was short and simple.

"Are you in any clubs or teams? I'm on the Soccer Team." I stated.

"Yes, Juvia is on the Swim Team."

"Do you have any friends on the team? I have one, but he's more like my rival," I chuckled, remembering when Flame Brain and I had a one-on-one. I told her how he claimed it was a tie, but I was obviously the one who won.

While I was blabbing on about my good memories, being all happy, Juvia's expressing turned gloomy and dark.

"Juvia… Juvia doesn't have any friends. They all left her. Juvia has been alone since childhood." she said.

I automatically felt guilty.

"Oh… sorry for bringing up a bad topic! But since you don't have any friends, how 'bout I be your friend?" I grinned, hoping she'd say yes.

"No, you'd leave Juvia, thinking Juvia is too gloomy all the time. Just like Juvia's old friends." she answered.

"But I won't, promise." I put my right hand on her left shoulder, and looked her straight in the eyes.

She had a stern look in her eye. A look of distrust and almost… hatred.

Had she really been hurt this much? To the point where she didn't even want to make friends anymore?

"No. You'll leave. You won't want to be Juvia's friend." she turned her head to look at the ground, her eyes almost lifeless.

"I won't. I'll stay, I'll be different from the others. I won't leave you. I promise."

I had no idea why I wanted to be friends with her, but it seemed like she had been through a lot, so I felt the need to comfort her.

I hugged her.

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

The raven haired boy was hugging Juvia!

Did he really pity Juvia enough to hug her? Enough to hug someone like Juvia? A Rain Woman that onlys brings misfortune?

Tears dripped down Juvia's eyes.

"J-Juvia doesn't need your pity!"

Juvia pushed him away, getting his clothes and hair wet under the pouring rain.

"I'm not doing this because of pity!" the raven haired male took Juvia's hand and his lips crashed with hers.

The stranger, whose name Juvia didn't even know… was kissing Juvia.

Juvia's first kiss.

A _stranger_ was taking Juvia's first kiss.

Her _First Kiss_.

The _**First**_.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Juvia pushed Gray away, and wiped her lips with her sleeves, not liking how the stranger forcefully kissed her.

"No, I don't need friends! And stop acting! Please. You won't get anywhere by being friends with Juvia." the bluenette said.

Gray put his hands on her shoulders again.

"How many times do I have to tell you," he said, "I want to be friends. I've had bad memories too, but I'm not depressed and sad because I have my friends with me. I think a friend is the first step to happiness."

"Juvia has always been alone, she doesn't need someone like a friend. Especially a _friend_ who takes a girl's first kiss." she replied, emphasizing the word friend. She knew he didn't mean any bad, even though deep inside, it was because _**she**_ was the one who didn't want to get hurt all over again.

"How stubborn are you? Do you really like being alone? I've been sincerely trying to get you to be my friend, but apparently, you don't want any!" he sighed and curled his fingers around a few raven locks. "That's it. If you really don't want friends, I'll stop trying."

And then he walked away.

But not before glancing back at her and whispering, "You know, that was my first kiss too."

The rain was noisy, but Juvia heard every word perfectly.

The whole entire scene, from a stranger's point of view, would look like a couple that just broke up, and the boy leaving the poor girl to cry by herself.

* * *

The next day, Juvia went to buy a bigger umbrella, secretly hoping that she'd meet the raven haired male again, and that he'd asked her to share her umbrella again.

But it was almost next to impossible, since she had been extremely rude to him.

Speaking of that said raven haired male, he was at soccer practice with his team.

"Dude! Pass the freakin ball already! Whaddya doin' slowpoke?" his teammate called.

"I don't wanna pass to you, Metal Freak!" Gray replied.

"Gray, hurry up and pass!" The coach yelled. Gray groaned, and passed to another teammate besides the "Metal Freak" guy.

* * *

"Eww, she's so weird, walking around with an umbrella inside of school."

"Yeah, like what is she trying to defend herself from? Friends? People? Hahaha."

The blue haired girl tried to ignore it. The mean comments, mocking laughs, and even the occasional trash they'd throw at her.

I'd been a week already. Day after day. Juvia never really saw the raven haired male since he stole her first kiss.

"Hey, Natsu and Gray are having a one-on-one again!" Juvia heard as a group of girl passed by her.

"Who do you think is gonna win?"

"Obviously Natsu~! He's the best soccer player on the team!"

"No way! Gray's gonna win! He's a thousand times better than Natsu!"

Juvia really didn't mean to eavesdrop, but they were right there, talking loudly about the two soccer players.

Juvia remembered something about the raven haired male being on the Soccer Team, and something about a rival… maybe she was gonna see him if she went to see the match.

She followed the group of girls and ended up at the school's soccer field. Already, there were murmurs and people talking about her, saying things like, "Wow, I feel bad for the guy she's gonna cheer for…"

And, "She's unlucky, don't get associated with her."

"Yeah, I bet she doesn't have any friends."

Juvia didn't really care because she was used to it, but then there was more.

"She's super gloomy… It's always raining when you're around her."

"Look, it's starting to rain now…"

All of the sudden, it started pouring out of nowhere. The crowd that was watching the one-on-one all ran back inside the school to protect themselves from the cold droplets of rain.

The coach, who was the one that allowed the game between the two soccer players had ushered them to go back inside and settle whatever they had to settle another day.

"But Gildarts! We have to see who the better soccer player is! There's no way I'm gonna accept that Gray and I are tied!" the pink haired one said, and waved his arms around like a child.

"I don't care Natsu, get back inside now before you catch a cold," Gildarts, the coach said sternly, but then mumbled, "I don't want to be responsible if you two brats get sick."

Both soccer players then obediently followed Gildarts back into the school, but were immediately swarmed by fangirls the second they stepped inside the building.

"Gray, you were soooo close to scoring a goal!"

"But Natsu was definitely gonna block it, right?"

Gildarts noticed his two best players getting swarmed by girls, and sighed. He then walked off, mumbling about how lucky high schoolers were.

Hiding behind a vending machine, Juvia stood there, and notice that the raven haired soccer players name was Gray, and that the pink haired one was Natsu.

Natsu was already on his way to his locker trying to avoid the girls, while Gray decided he should talk his way out of it.

Juvia listened in on what Gray and his group of fangirls were talking about, making comments/smart remarks whenever the girls talked about her, or something that was probably related to her.

"Gray, you were totally gonna win! If not for that rain!"

 _It's not Juvia's fault it started to rain the minute she stepped outside._

"Yeah! Once that creepy girl came outside, it started pouring!"

 _Creepy? Well at least Juvia doesn't make fun of others._

"She is such a weirdo! Carrying an umbrella around school!"

 _Juvia may be a weirdo, but she will have an umbrella ready when it starts raining and everyone else gets soaked._

"She's ugly and super gloomy too!"

 _Ugly and gloomy? Says the girls that wear a ton of makeup and pretend to be cute._

"I bet she doesn't have any friends!"

 _It's not Juvia's fault that she has no friends!_

"Hey, hey, let's not talk bad about other students, okay? If she was listening, she'd be very upset." Gray said.

"Yeah, she _would_ be very upset." he heard that angelic voice again. Gray turned his head and saw her. Even after a week, he still remembered that voice of hers.

The girls who looked like they were caught red-handed, hurried and scrambled off, getting away from the two.

It was silent. Not a word was said.

"H-Hey… So, you heard what they said…?" Gray asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." the bluenette replied simply.

"Uhmm, so… I-I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss like that." he blushed as he completely changed the subject.

Juvia blushed as well, remembering how she embarrassed herself in front of Gray when he was only trying to be nice.

"I-It was also Gray's first kiss… and Juvia was being rude… She's very sorry." the female bowed to show her sincerity and how bad she felt.

"No no no. It was all my fault… I was to one who was being rude. I stepped into your personal space, and made you uncomfortable." he returned to bow, also feeling terrible about what happened.

"Dude!" another voice was heard from far away, but the fact that footsteps were sounding closer and closer, must've meant that he (it was a masculine voice), was getting closer.

All was forgotten, as Gray and Juvia stopped bowing, and turned to the voice. It was Natsu. The footsteps stopped as Natsu smirked and started chuckling.

"Yo, Gray. Is another girl confessing to you? I'm sorry to barge in while you two were having a moment." Natsu said as he tried to keep himself from snickering.

"What—No, she's a _friend_ , okay? I met her a week ago." Gray argued, an annoying expression on his face.

"Okay, I understand," Natsu let out snicker, and then told Gray, "Well, I was just gonna tell you that our match is gonna be postponed till tomorrow, unless it rains again."

Then the pinkhead left, laughing and chuckling to his heart's content.

"Uhm, sorry about that… I know you're probably annoyed that I told him we were friends." Gray looked at Juvia and apologized.

""N-No, I'd be glad to call you a friend." Juvia admitted, a blush on her face.

"Really? Well then, my friend, may we share your umbrella again? Because I forgot mine." Gray asked sheepishly as he gave the girl a grin.

Juvia smiled as she pulled out her new umbrella, and said, "Of course, Gray."

* * *

The two were walking to their respective homes, and apparently, they lived pretty close. While walking, they learn lots about each other, favorite foods, hobbies, etc.

The couple was so caught up with knowing more about the other, that no one noticed that the rain stopped.

Until Juvia's eyes turned all sparkly and looked as excited as five-year-old who was turning six.

"Gray, look! It stopped raining!" Juvia had never seen the sun before. All her life it was rain, rain, and more rain.

"Oh, it _did_ stop raining." Gray said he stuck his left arm out of the umbrella, and felt no rain drops whatsoever.

It was probably because of Juvia that he didn't even notice that it had stopped raining. He was too focused on what Juvia had to say, and the fact that she was beautiful and he just couldn't stop staring at those deep blue eyes of hers, didn't help much.

Instinctively, he raised his right arm to pat her head, and kissed her forehead.

Juvia, who stopped admiring the better weather, froze for a second and her face turn red.

Gray, noticing his mistake, automatically thought that Juvia was mad at him and apologized.

"S-Sorry! I kinda did that without thinking…"

"Th-That didn't count."

Gray paused. Did she just say what he think she just said?

"Re-Repeat that please?" he asked.

"T-That didn't count. A kiss on the forehead doesn't count. P-Plus, Gray stole Juvia's first kiss, so she gets to steal a kiss from him too." she pouted, her whole face red from embarrassment.

He smiled at the bluenette as he pulled her chin up and kissed her sweetly.

* * *

 **OKAY SO I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THIS ONESHOT. I started writing this in around mid-March (MARCH. can you believe it? that's like 5 MONTHS.) Yeah so I took 5 months to write a 2.5k word oneshot... BUT, I think its pretty good so XD**

 **Tbh, I TOTALLY had this planned out differently! It was supposed to be Gray kisses her, Juvia falls in love, and they live happily ever after because of their mutual love! But stories always need a lil' conflict amiright?**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think, maybe some things I could do better, or advice, a comment, anything really!**

 _ **OH! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR MY NEXT STORY!**_


End file.
